


You Are In Charge of Your Life

by LieutBrook



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The fall of Beacon didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutBrook/pseuds/LieutBrook
Summary: Ever since everybody returned from the winter break, Weiss has been acting oddly; she's lashed out and become colder. Yang is determined to get to the bottom of the issue.





	You Are In Charge of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is similar to my previous work, but this is in the canon world. Also no alcohol. I started this one before the other one, too, but the other fic was a venting outlet. This fic was just for the kicks of writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yang had noticed; it was hard not to.

Weiss used to sometimes brush her partner's hands with her own when handing her something, and Ruby would do the same. Her sister would occasionally sneak a glance at her partner when she wasn't looking, and Weiss used to do the same.

Yang had been getting tired of them being secretive; she was getting tired of them dancing around each other. She thought that the battle at Beacon during the Vytal Tournament would wake them up; make them realize how anything could happen to try and break their peace and they need to _seize it_ before it was too late.

But no.

Now Yang worried that nothing would happen at all.

Students were starting to return from their winter break – their time with their families – and classes were starting again in a week, but Yang could tell something was off. More speciﬁcally, there was something was off. More speciﬁcally, there was something off with _Weiss_.

And Yang was getting annoyed.

She had to hear Ruby, her little sister, mope around during the holiday. She listened to her sister worry about something being wrong with Weiss since she _wouldn't answer her scroll._ How she would ﬁrst stiff her with boring, one-off replies then she had stopped replying all together.

Now, Yang loves her sister, she loves her dearly, that's why the matter was of great importance. Yang wanted to get to the bottom of why Weiss was being so difficult.

So, the blonde had a plan.

 

* * *

 

It had been four days since Team RWBY all arrived back in their dorm room. Blake had been the ﬁrst, returning from her parent's house in Menagerie as happy as ever. Ruby and Yang were next, ﬂying back on campus not even ﬁve hours after the faunus, since they were excited to see their friends again. Weiss had been last. It wasn't very surprising to the others; the girl's father always kept her an extra day or so.

Once Weiss walked into the room everyone cheerfully

Once Weiss walked into the room everyone cheerfully greeted her, but she only brushed them off to toss her suitcase onto her bunk. She marched out of the room muttering something under her breath, something only Blake seemed to pick up on, and slammed the door behind her. Even though Ruby had a dejected look on her face, Yang restrained herself from storming after the Schnee; she always needed a day to get back into the groove of being around friends again verses acting as her father wanted her to.

The remaining three teammates spent the day hanging with each other and catching up without Weiss. Yang had planned on talking to her when she got back, but when the door to the room ﬁnally opened again it was one in the morning and the blonde didn't want to wake her sister and partner up. When the sun rose it seemed like the talk wouldn't be necessary; Weiss was starting to loosen up and act as she normally would during the year. She was debating with Blake about of one of the plot points of a book they both read was stupid or not -- pretty normal behaviour. Yang just smiled at the sight.

There was a yawn from the upper bunk on the other side of the room and she saw her sister stretching her arms over her head. The younger girl rubbed her eyes and looked over at her sister. "Mornin' sis."

"Hey Rubes," the blonde greeted. "Sleep well?"

Ruby yawned again but nodded. She rolled to the side of her bed and threw her legs over the side. She slipped down and landed gracefully beside her partner. She turned and smiled at the two sitting on the lower bunk.

"Morning Blake, Weiss!" She seemed to smile wider and bounce at the latter’s name. Blake smiled back at the leader, but Weiss didn't. The smile she had previously disappeared and was replaced with a blank stare.

"Hello," the Schnee said curtly. Yang raised an eyebrow at her and Blake shot her a look, but Ruby's face grew more solemn.

"I'm just... I'm gonna go shower," she mumbled. The leader grabbed a hoodie and pants and almost ran out the door.

Blake and Yang both stared at the door for a moment in silence. The silence was broken when Yang jumped of her bunk and stormed in front of the heiress with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"What the hell is your problem?"

For a moment Weiss kept her head down. She clenched her ﬁsts and glared up at the blonde. She seemed to remember her pride when she turned up her nose and scowled.

"I don't _have_ a problem."

"Oh so you've just been acting like a brat the last while for no reason?" She deadpanned.

Weiss stood up rapidly, getting in Yang's personal space, and crossed her arms. Weiss may have grown a couple inches since she started at Beacon, but she was still a lot shorter than Yang so this wasn't very intimidating.

"What did you say?!"

Yang scoffed at her. "You're acting like a bitch, Weiss. Stop being so cold towards Ruby, I thought you liked her!"

"S-She—" the Schnee stuttered. "She's my partner, I obviously like her! I'm acting no differently than normal, so leave it alone!"

Weiss pushed past the taller girl and headed to the door. Once her hand was on the knob Blake ﬁnally spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"The library," and the door slammed.

Yang shut her eyes and sighed. She lied down on Blake's bed across the room with a huff and threw her arms over her head. The faunus crossed the room to lie down next to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you going to talk to Weiss later?"

"If she doesn't change her attitude. Unless Ruby gets the chance before I do."

 

* * *

 

It turned out Ruby had the chance before Yang.

Blake and Yang had made their way back to their dorm room after dinner and they could hear yelling before they opened the door. The two nervously eyed each other before the blonde turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"Stop saying you're _ﬁne,_ you're not ﬁne!"

"I don't see how _you_ seem to know how I'm feeling!"

"I don't know 'cause you won't tell anyone!"

"I said nothing was wrong! And I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to analyze me!"

"Weiss—!"

"Leave me alone, Ruby!"

The heiress tried to make her way to the door but her partner refused to let her go. Ruby quickly shot her hand out and wrapped her ﬁngers around Weiss' wrist.

"Weiss please, we need to talk! You can't just walk away from this!"

"Let _go_ of me!" Weiss shrieked. She ripped her arm out of her partner's grasp roughly and held her wrist close to her chest.

Ruby's eyes went wide; she clenched her ﬁsts and pulled her hand back quickly. She held her arms at her sides and grit her teeth. "Wei—"

"No, shut up!" Weiss pointed her ﬁnger at her partner. "You're a terrible excuse of a partner! Stay away from me, you dunce!"

And with that Weiss stormed out of the room, basically ramming through Blake and Yang, and left Ruby looking disheartened.

The two partners in the doorway just stood there a moment shocked at what they walked in on. It wasn’t even twenty seconds later that Yang balled her ﬁsts and grit her teeth. The blonde spun around on her heels and started stalking down the hallway after the Schnee.

"Wait, Yang!" Her sister called after her, but Yang did not stop. She was going to kill Weiss.

 

* * *

 

 

When Weiss would get too angry or down on herself, she would go to the garden behind the school. Yang was counting on her going there again.

Anyone who saw her in the halls, eyes red and hair blazing quickly moved out of her way. Yang was like a hurricane storming through the halls, not taking anything in her path into consideration. She was on a mission; nothing was going to stop her.

Yang turned the ﬁnal corner and marched out of the school. She almost jumped down the stairs and across the court, passed the fountain and out the archway. When she peaked around some of the shrubbery, she ﬁnally set her eyes on Weiss. The shorter girl was leaning on the stone railing looking out at the scenery, her hands gripping the railing with trembling ﬁngers.

Yang stepped closer to her and shot her arm out. She angrily gripped Weiss' wrist and pulled harshly forcing the girl to spin around and face her.

"Hey—!"

Yang's grip tightened and Weiss winced. "Shut. _Up._ " she growled. The glare in Weiss' eyes faded the instant she saw Yang's eyes burning red.

"You had _no right_ to say _any_ of that to Ruby! To _my little sister!"_ The brawler threw Weiss' arm to the side and grabbed the collar of her uniform shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The heiress pulled at her wrist but to no avail. Her eyes were shaky and her breathing started to quicken. "Let me go..."

Yang didn't, too blinded by rage. "You've been acting really weird since you got back, what gives huh?!"

Weiss was visibly shaking; it looked like she was holding back tears. "Please, Yang let me go," she breathed, almost going unheard.

She tugged at the Schnee's shirt collar in emphasis. "Do you need some _sense_ knocked into you?!"

Yang balled her ﬁst at her side and the shorter girl just shut her eyes and tilted her head down toward her shoes. She seemed to inhale, preparing for the hit.

And Yang _ﬁnally_ picked up on Weiss' attitude. Her rage drained away immediately and her eyes faded back to violet and the blonde immediately loosened her hold on the Schnee's collar. She dropped her hands to her sides and stared at her shoes in shame.

Yang had the guiltiest expression on her face. "Weiss... I'm—"

"It's ﬁne."

The brawler's eyes shot up and stared at her in disbelief. "Weiss I just—"

"I said it's _ﬁne,_ Yang," her voice only slightly raising as if she was scared to be any louder. There was still a slight tremble in her voice but she seemed to get that under control. The heiress was blinking rapidly, probably trying to get the tears out if her eyes.

The blonde couldn't believe her ears. _How could Weiss just brush this off,_ she thought. _I've never seen her freak out this much before, not even during rough sparring matches. Sure she's been home for a while and her father doesn't let her—._

Pieces were starting to get put in place.

"Hey, Weiss?" Yang asked calmly. Her voice was quiet as if to avoid startling the girl. "What exactly did you do over the break?"

"E-excuse me? How is that important?"

"What did your father do?"

The heiress' eyes widened a fraction, but enough for Yang to notice. She crossed her arms over her chest, more to create a barrier than anything. "He did nothing. All _I_ did was perform at the company party."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "And you couldn't bother replying to Ruby?"

Weiss ﬂinched. Her gaze drifted to her side to stare at the ﬂowers in the garden. "I wanted to..."

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't!" The shorter girl whipped her head back towards the brawler.

Needless to say Yang was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Was it because of your father?"

"N-no!" Weiss started to get frantic. "I was just busy!"

"You may be good at lying and putting up fronts to those upper-class snobs in Atlas," Yang scoffed, "but you're terrible at lying to us."

Weiss glared at her.

"Now tell me, please," Yang pleaded. "What did your father do?"

And it disappeared.

The expression on Weiss' face was heartbreaking to Yang. It was the face of sorrow, the face of anxiety, of hopelessness, of defeat.

Yang reached out slowly, judging the smaller girl's reaction. When she didn't receive anything negative she softly laid her palm over Weiss' shoulder – she could _feel_ how tense her friend had become. The heiress couldn't seem to look at her in the eyes. She was ﬁddling with her ﬁngers (a habit she seemed to pick up from Ruby) and biting her lip. When she ﬁnally spoke Yang had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"He... he got angry..."

Yang stayed silent letting her continue at her own pace.

"I wasn't staying focused on school or the company; I was neglecting my responsibilities," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "He took my scroll and went through it. He realized my attention was... elsewhere."

_Ruby._

Yang desperately wanted to wrap her arms around the trembling girl but she knew she couldn't. With shaky hands the heiress hugged herself and gritted her teeth.

"He..." she hesitated as if choosing her next words carefully. Taking a breath, she sounded more stable. "I was lectured for my behaviour." With a sigh, the heiress rubbed her temples tiredly. "I have to think of my future, Yang. The good of the company that _I'm_ taking over. I'm doing what's right."

She didn't sound conﬁdent, as if they weren’t her words.

"Weiss, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Her voice was as soft as she could make it. "You can tell me."

The girl crossed her arms and glared. She turned her head and body to face away from Yang, which caused Yang’s hand to fall back to her side. "He didn't hurt me."

While others would guess Weiss was just being rude or offended, Yang knew. She noticed her eyes squinting more than normal and her ﬁngernails digging into her palms.

To others that was annoyance. To Yang, that was her tell.

"You're lying."

To her credit, Weiss physically didn't react. "If you don't believe me, that's your problem—"

"No, Weiss!" Yang burst out. Weiss was taken aback. Yang took a breath to calm herself down. "Tell me the truth, _please."_

Weiss took a moment to breathe. She turned back around to face hand and dropped her arms to her side. "My father was angry," she repeated. "He told me if I did not drop whatever I had with Ruby, he would make me regret it."

"And did he?"

She received silence. Her friend looked away in shame, her hand holding her bicep with an iron grip. Her nails seemed to be digging into her arm painfully. Yang gently reached out and removed Weiss' hand from her arm, leaving behind crescent shaped marks. Yang rubbed her friend's knuckles to calm her down.

"Listen to me, Weiss." The heiress' eyes drifted upwards. "He can't do anything to you, anymore. You need to stand up to him; _you_ are in charge of your life." Weiss looked like she was about to argue, but Yang quieted her down. "Weiss. You need to tell him off. He can't be doing this; parents don't do this sort of thing."

"He doesn't seem to always think of me as his child," Weiss chuckled humorlessly.

"You need to hold your head up and tell him what _you_ want. Don't take no for an answer." Yang quirked a smile. "Pretend you're talking to one of us."

Weiss slowly started to smile back at her. Yang pulled her in for one of her infamous bear hugs which the heiress practically melted into. “And I don’t think I can express how _sorry_ I am for what I just did… I was so blinded and…” Yang shook her head. “No, I can’t excuse myself. What I did to you was disgraceful.”

“It’s alright, Yang. Truly; I know you really care about Ruby.”

Yang sighed and rubbed Weiss’ back again. "I think you need to apologize to Ruby."

Weiss stiffened in her arms, but Yang rubbed her back soothingly. "You know you need to tell her what's going on; you hurt her."

Yang heard a muffled 'I know,' and she pulled Weiss away so she could wipe her tears.

"Are you ready?"

Weiss nodded and Yang took her hand and lead her back to their room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bad at ending fics highkey
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading


End file.
